DaveHomestuck
by GoinCrazyFangirl
Summary: Has Stridercest but very VERY mild.. seriously.. like a tame lion.


"Low blow Dave.." Bro said as he began walking across the roof top towards Dave picking up his sword along the way- Dave had dropped it in the struggle but he wasn't going to risk going back for it. Bro's glasses had slid down his nose and his orange eyes stared intensely at Dave. The only thought that had run through Daves mind at that moment was, _Run._ Without wasting time Dave turned and ran for the roof top door. "Don't run from a fight lil man.." Bro said warning but Dave ignored him and luckily made it to the door flinging it open and running down the stairs but not before making sure he shut and locked the door. He and Bro had gone to the roof to strife and as usual Bro was kicking his arse. Dave knew he was going to lose but he had one trick left in his sleeve. He had realized it was a low blow but he was determined not to lose to his Bro again. So when Bro had gotten close enough instead of attacking, Dave had leaned in and firmly placed a kiss on his Bro catching him completely off guard for once. Dave quickly leaned in by his Bro's ear,

"Expect the unexpected." Then Dave swung out his leg aiming for Bro's legs trying to knock them out from underneath him but failed as his Bro flash-jumped away from him, putting a couple of feet between them and now Bro was hunting him down, literally. He didn't know if Bro was mad or what because his face had remind impassive the entire time. A few seconds after Dave had made it down the stairs there was a loud bang and Dave ducked in time to see pieces of the roof door go flying past his head. Well, might as well add that to the bill of things they have to fix.

"Daave.." he heard Bro whisper not to far behind. Dave knew that Bro was teasing him. If his Bro really was determined in catching him he would have already been caught. Finally he reached the apartment door and thankfully it wasnt locked- sometime he absentminded locked the door when going to the roof to strife but today wasn't one of those days. He flung open the door and kicked it shut not taking the time to slow down but before the door could even click shut Bro walked in. "Now Dave," Bro began as he shut- and locked- the door "i've taught you that once you start a fight you need to finish it, haven't I?" As Bro took a step towards Dave, Dave took one back trying to keep a distance between them.

"Who said I was running?" Dave asked as casual as possible.

"Oh? Then be a Strider and fight." Bro said tossing him his sword. Dave easily caught the sword with one hand and pointed it in front of him.

"Then lets fight." Dave said challengingly. The swords clashed together the sound of the metal echoing through the small apartment. As Dave brought the katana up Bro suddenly flash-stepped and before Dave knew what was happening Bro had taken his sword and pushed him up against the wall with the point of the sword at Daves throat.

"I win" Bro said simply. Dave's heart beat so fast it was nearly beating out of his chest as Bro stood right in front of him there body's only inches apart. Dave tried to keep his face impassive as he looked up and stared at Bro. They both were quiet for a few moments then Dave opened his mouth to speak but suddenly a pair of soft lips were pressed against his. Dave closed his eyes and pressed his body against Bro but he instantly broke from the kiss and pushed Dave back up against the wall. "I don't think so lil' man.." Bro said a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. Bro raised his hands and carefully took off Dave's aviators. Dave instantly closed his eyes as the light hit them. He could hear Bro set his aviators down some distance away but he couldn't open his eyes to get them because the light was too bright.

"Give em back Bro. This isn't funny."

"Nah, i think ill leave them where there at.." Bro whispered as he slowly trailed his hands around the hem of Dave's jeans and slowly began to unbutton them. He began to put his hand teasingly in Dave's pants and began to massege the bulge hiding underneath his boxers. Dave bit his lip and tried to keep himself from moaning. All to quickly Bro moved his hand and grabbed Dave's chin. "Look at me." Bro said but Dave shook his head,

"Can't its to bright-" without Bro's hands moving the lights were off.

"Look at me." He said again but more demanding.

"I ca-" Before Dave could even finish his sentence Bro grabbed him quite firmly between the legs, making Dave gasp his eyes flashing open. In that instant a smile flashed across Bro's face just before he leaned in and planted his lips on Dave's. Dave sighed against them and leaned into the kiss. Bro's tongue flicked out and demanded entrance which Dave was more then happy to accept. Dave didnt fight for dominance and just accept that Bro had won. Without moving his lips from Daves, Bro picked up Dave and carried him to Bro's bedroom. Bro laid him on the bed and finally broke the kiss. Bro straddled Dave and held both his hands above his head with one hand as he reached up and began to carefully take off his glasses,

"Now im going to teach you what happens when you cheat Dave.." Bro said as he placed his glasses on the night stand. "Don't cheat unless you're willing to deal with the consequences." Dave shivered with delight.

Dave woke to find his blankets tangled around him and his bed empty. Dave tiredly looked around him. Where was he? He never gets up early... Dave sat up and untangled himself before getting out of bed. He reached over and grabbed his glasses off the night stand, putting them on before leaving his bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and saw no sign of him nor in the living room. Finally he took a deep breath and headed for Bro's bedroom. He was about to reach for the knob when suddenly a bad feeling swept through him but it only made him grasp the knob even quicker and swing the door open. Dave stared into Bro's room and suddenly fell to his knees memory's rushing back. Slowly he lifted his head with tears streaming down his face and looked at the empty bed. Bro was dead... and he was never coming back.. "Bro.."


End file.
